Endothelial cell-leukocyte interactions have been a topic of intense investigation for the last several decades. From the viewpoint of the role of endothelial cells, most focus has been on the expression, regulation, and function of pro-adhesive molecules. Prior to the invention described herein, little attention has been paid to the mechanisms involved in the suppression or attenuation of leukocyte adhesion to the endothelium by anti-adhesive molecules. As such, there is a pressing need to develop new targets for the manipulation of leukocyte adhesion during inflammation.